1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter screen and to an integrated valve assembly having a filter screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such filter screens for hydraulic components are known from the LEE Company (Internet: www.theleeco.com). They relate for instance to a filter screen introduced into a flow conduit in a hydraulic arrangement. This filter screen serves to filter solid substances out of the pressure fluid, to minimize contamination. Among others, a distinction is made between filters that can be operated in two flow directions and those that can be used for only one flow direction. Such filter screens are fixed in the flow conduit via their own thread or via additional fastening means. A disadvantage of this version is first that the flow conduit must have narrow production tolerances, so that such a filter screen can be assembled, and second, that the assembly is quite complex.